


Restraint

by himekohimura



Series: Priest!Sho for #Sakumoto Week [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Demons, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Sho is almost ripe for the picking.Day 5 of #SakumotoWeek for the prompt "Restraint"





	Restraint

Sho sits in his bed. Blinks. Takes off his cassock and puts on his pajamas.

Nothing happened.

But why? Sho doesn’t understand. Matsumoto has been teasing him nonstop. And then this. Sho agreed, he’d given in. He’d said yes. And yet, Matsumoto did nothing. In fact, Sho is pretty sure he just…went on a date.

With a demon.

Sho shakes his head, lays down.

What was going on in that head of his? Sho wants to know. Where do they stand? What does Matsumoto really want from him?

His body burns at the memory of Matsumoto's touch. His hand drifts down for a second before he stops. Clenches his fist. He's frustrated. Angry. Wanting. 

Sho’s thoughts are filled with the other all the way through lauds and vespers the next day, of which Matsumoto sat in the pews with his other parishioners, watching him. But when Sho went to confront the other, Matsumoto was nowhere to be found. 

Sho felt like he was going crazy. Matsumoto's gaze is like fire in his veins. The want is almost terrifying.

Magic. It has to be magic. 

It isn’t until after vespers a week later that he gets the chance to talk to Matsumoto alone. “I don’t get you,” is the first words out of his mouth as Matsumoto sits on a pew, looking up at him like he’s got all the time in the world. “You’ve been harassing me all this time and then when I finally agree, you feed me and then just…bring me back here.”

Matsumoto smiles at him. “What were you expecting?”

“For you to…to…” Sho stutters to a stop.

“To what, Father?”

“Something more than just make me food,” he ends with a huff.

Matsumoto chuckles, standing. “Have you been thinking about this for the last week?”

“I…” Sho’s brows furrow. “So what if I have?”

“What, indeed.”

“What game are you playing, Matsumoto?” Sho feels his anger rise.

“No game,” Matsumoto takes a step toward Sho. The other doesn’t back away. Matsumoto’s smile widens. Sho frowns. Matsumoto reaches for his hand, it doesn’t flinch. “You’ve gotten used to my touch.”

Sho pulls his hand away, as if burnt. Matsumoto doesn’t reach for it again. “What do you want?”

“You.”

“I already said yes.”

“When I had you under me, writhing in pleasure,” Matsumoto licks his lips. “But what I want is for you to say yes like this.” He fingers the red cloth that Sho is draped in. “Wrapped up in your vestments. A clear mind while I strip you of your holiness.” He leans in close, just as he used to and Sho almost leans into him.

Almost.

And there was the rub. “When you’re ready, I’ll pluck you like a holy flower, right there on the altar.” He leans back, away from the priest. Just a little longer. Just a little more restraint. There’s both want and hesitancy in Sho’s eyes. But the want is stronger.

Matsumoto inclines his head and walks towards the back of the church, Sho’s eyes following him.

Restraint.

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are not going anywhere I wanted them to lol. though tbh, i got to "restraint" and had to take a sharp turn because sho was defo not ready to be restrained physically in this fic lol. almost to the end tho! i at least know where the last chapter is going to be. so just gotta somehow connect this to that XD


End file.
